


In Every Sunflower

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cartinelli - Freeform, Children, Clint Barton's Farm, F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In Every Sunflower

As Laura lead Angie onto the front porch of the farmhouse, she paused, gently patting Angie’s arm as she offered a smile. “You’ll be fine Angie; the kids are lovely.” A faint jolt, she quickly nodded “Oh, yeah I bet they are.” Angie managed a thin smile as she watched Laura push the door open. The sound of excitable, young voices greeting her. Angie then stepped forward, catching up with her companion.

The house felt cosy, certainly lived in. Yet Angie didn’t let her gaze wander too long, aware that she was being watched. Curious, gentle gazes from two of the children. She meekly raised a hand to wave.

Assured that Angie felt comfortable, Laura then lightly grasped Angie’s arm as she spoke. “This is Angie, she’s a friend of ours.” Retaining a smile as she looked to her children sitting on the couch with rapt attention, a rare occurrence while her youngest sat atop Clint’s lap, content if too young to realize what was happening.

“And we decided that she might like to meet you all too.” Angie gained a little more confidence as she spoke. “Hi.” Taking a moment to watch the kids she then gestured as she named them off. “Lila, Cooper and lil’ Nathaniel.” The older two giggled and nodded. While Nathaniel gurgled.


End file.
